Premonition
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: Derek was born with a gift he considered a curse, after 7 yrs of running from it, it comes back harder then ever when something starts threatening Casey.Now it's Derek's job to save Casey from something only he knows will happen.Or does someone else know?
1. Prologue

**Author note-** Hellp people..another story written by me (talesfromanother) and lilcutie0918. We are still doing "Say that you love me" but this is something new...we hope you like it. Also there are mentions about God and religion, we're not meant to be slander or offensive, please don't be offended by it.

**Disclaimer-** We don't own LWD.

_**Premonition**_

**Prologue **

_August 11, 1990. _

It was a hot humid day. The weatherman predicted, rain for that day and the rest of the week. It was also on that day that Abby Venturi; wife of prominent lawyer George Venturi, water broke and she was rushed to the hospital.

"_Push!" _Cried out the nursing assistants in the room.

Abby grunted and groaned in pain. The birth was complicated, fear of the baby not getting enough oxygen as it was being born was the biggest of all concern. Abby feared her baby would die before it even had a chance.

After many hours of pushing, a healthy baby of eight pounds- eight ounces came sliding out. They gave him the name Derek, no middle name, Venturi. At that moment, when Abby's eyes met his, she knew he was special. She knew he was destined for great things. He was gifted.

And how right she was. For as long as Derek could remember, which wasn't much. Only things pass the age of five, he would have strange feelings or premonitions.

One day, it was wet and rainy outside, for no reason what so ever Derek pointed to his mother's stomach and said _"Baby."_

Abby thought nothing of it, _"You're silly, kiddo."_ She giggled while running her fingers through his curly hair.

Three days later, she got a call from her doctor saying, _"Your blood work shows it's not a virus making you feel ill, but in fact that you are pregnant. Congratulations!"_

Abby looked over at Derek sitting on the floor, he was playing with blocks and giggling… a shot of fear spread through her entire body and then slowly dissipated. Regular occurrence, such as that, happened countless of times.

Derek would stand, walk over, touch the phone and then it would ring. He would know when daddy was bringing home pizza, and mommy didn't need to cook. On occasion, he would give out the correct lotto numbers. _"That's my boy." _George would say while applauding him.

"_Maybe we should play a few times and get out of debt." _Abby would always shoot him her look of disapproval, the look that said,_ 'Don't encourage this.'_

Another strange happening, the one that probably put Abby close to the edge, was when Derek was nine. Her aunt Meredith was coming down for a visit, and they were late picking her up from the airport.

Derek was hunched over the toilet vomiting violently,_" Truck, Fire, Pain, DEATH!." _He cried in-between vomiting.

It was decided, George would go get her since Abby was pregnant; no divine providence from Derek, although he did suggest they paint the spare room pink, three weeks later Abby found out she was with child. _"Daddy no! Please stay with me. You and mommy both." _Derek screamed out in pain.

Abby called her aunt and told her of Derek's sickness. _"I'll catch a cab and be there, in no time! Tell my little D-bear to feel better." _

That was the last time Abby spoke to her aunt, an hour later they received a call saying her cab had been hit by an eighteen-wheeler, she died instantly on impact. Abby's mouth gaped, open, she dropped the phone and fell to her knees.

Tears rain down her face; she looked over at Derek, lying on the coach sleeping, with moment of disgust, as though it was his fault. She didn't know why. She sobbed right there on the floor. Abby was not the religious type, she often wondered if she even believed in God or a higher being; she was sure something was out there. However, she was starting to wonder if her child was the omen, or possessed by something.

"_Maybe if you went to church, did confession,"_ She placed her hand on his face, tears where starting run down. _"Start praying to the Jesus maybe, just maybe this will be lifted off you." _She spoke as though he was possessed.

The worry in her eyes made Derek feel scared. She wiped her face with a Kleenex tissue, kissed him on his cheek, and walked out the room. In that instant, after the kiss on his cheek, he knew everything about his mom. Her hope, dreams, fears, desires. Her desires for another life, her desires for another man. It made Derek feel sick to his stomach. Six months later, Abby divorced George and left; Derek was ten, Edwin was seven, Marti was one.

They were all alone…

Derek felt responsible for his mother leaving.

_Maybe I am possessed. If only I would have kept these to myself, she might still be here._

Derek knew his father would remarry, and that it wouldn't be with his mother, it disgusted him. The thought of his father with another woman made him sick.

Right there in his room Derek dropped to his knees and looked up to his ceiling. _"I don't want this! I never asked for it. Because of this, my mother thinks I'm a demon and left."_ He shouted.

He wasn't sure who, or what he was shouting at, but he vowed to never use his ability again! The date was October 19, 2000. Ignore it he did.

When feelings or whatever would come to him, he sent them to the back of his mind, paying no attention what so ever. However, once you are blessed with something you can only run from it for so long, and Derek's seven years of running were about to come to an end.

**Author's Note: **We hope you liked it. Please review if you like. Also check out lilcutie0918's stories, and our other story we are writing (it's on her page)

-TalesFromAnother and lilcutie0918


	2. The Girlfriend

**Author's note: **Hey guys! We'd just like to give a big THANKS to everyone who reviewed! We were extremely surprised on how many we received so thank you so much! Also, again, we hope we don't offend anyone in this chapter.

**Disclaimer- **We don't own LWD.

**Premonition**

**Chapter one: The Girlfriend **

_**October 19, 2007**_

Derek stood at his locker thumbing through books. He had something on his mind, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He exhaled deeply. His big hockey game was tonight, he knew he needed to relax, but the creeping feeling he kept getting wouldn't allow him to.

He grabbed his English book, and slammed his locker shut; the rattle echoed through his head.

Two thin hands came from behind, and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." Said the person seductively. It was a female voice. Derek grinned.

Derek lifted the hands off his eyes, and turned around.

It was his girlfriend, Cassandra (Cassie for short). She was about two inches shorter then Derek, had long dark brown hair (usually curled), with bangs. She had piercing, hazel greens eyes; most people referred to them as hypnotic because they were so beautiful.

She dressed very modest, and conservative mostly. However, she was aware of the curves her mother had given her (thankfully), and knew how to show them. She was just elegant and simply gorgeous. Cassie was also the longest running girlfriend of eight months.

"I do believe it is the lovely Cassie."

She smiled sweetly.

"I thought I would catch you before your next class." He nodded. "You have been acting weird, is everything okay?"

"It's just," He scratched his head. "This day I guess." Derek shrugged.

Cassie accepted the answer. The bell rang. She leaned up, and kissed him on his left cheek.

"Call me tonight after your hockey game."

She walked a few inches, turned, and blew him a kiss. Derek grinned. He turned, and started walking the opposite way.

Derek strolled into his English class, on time for once. The teacher was turned around writing something on the black board; Derek creped pass him (old habits die-hard.).

He sat at his desk, which was the third desk from the window in the middle of the classroom.

The teacher finished writing,_ "New class reading assignment" _on the board with big letters. He turned, and faced the class.

His name was Mr. Smith, he was twenty-three, and one of those cool teachers' students could get along with. Guys loved him because of his cool male factor, girls loved him because he was tall, blond, and 'sexy'.

"Alright students." He tapped his fingers against his desk. "We have a new book to read. It happens to be one of my personal favorites, written by Stephen King."

He opened his desk drawer, and pulled out copies of the book. He placed stakes on top of the first row desks, and said to pass them back.Derek's copy came to him, he passed the rest on back, and he examined the book, but wasn't completely interested.

"The story is about a guy named Johnny Smith, he gets into a car accident and ends up in a coma for four and a half years. He wakes up and discovers he has these…powers. I won't give anymore about it, I do want you to read the book."

Derek rolled his eyes. He was still uninterested, but only slightly.

"So my question to all of you is: if you were to wake up from a five year coma, what would you do?" He narrowed in on the class.

The first person to raise their hand was Debbie Reynolds. She was the classic geek with frizzy brown hair and glasses. She was always the first to answer questions.

"I think my biggest concern would be my family and friends. I would want to know how things have been with them."

Mr. Smith nodded.

The next to answer was a Quarter back named Todd. He wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but what he lacked in brains, he made up for in size.

"My biggest problem would be picking up the pieces of my life, or starting over."

The third person to answer was the class emo girl. People had a good idea of what her answer would be like.

"I would be sad that I woke up." Everyone in the classroom rolled their eyes. "I would want to stay asleep.

Derek leaned back into his chair. He couldn't wait for class to be over.

Mr. Smith narrowed in on Derek. "What about you Mr. Venturi?" Derek turned, and looked at him. "Do you have anything to say?"

Derek stumbled with his words, and then finally said, "I can honestly say I would have…the worst case of morning breath ever."

The class burst out with laughter. Mr. Smith shook his head.

"Thank you Derek," He said sarcastically. Derek grinned. Mr. Smith turned around, went into discussing something. Derek had tuned him out after "_Thank you Derek"_

The _creepy_ feeling was starting to come onto him again. He continued to ignore it. He tilted his head to the side and cracked the tension growing in his neck. Sweat was starting to form on his brow and he suddenly felt as if he were overheating.

_Take the jacket off._

His mind screamed at him. He did and wiped his forehead. A mixture of emotions soared through him. Happiness… sadness. And then suddenly, it was gone, within a blink of an eye. He rubbed his head, which was starting to hurt. It usually did after he got those creepy feelings. He was used to them, but from time to time it got annoying.

He sighed and dropped his head on the desk, causing some people to squeal and others to jump.

"Derek!"

He tiredly picked his head up, "Sorry."

He didn't really mean it, but said it anyway. He was all of a sudden, tired. That he was used to as well. It happened right when the headache grew larger, he always felt overly tired to the point where he couldn't stay awake. He was just now reaching that point.

"It's all right. Anyways, as I was saying…"

Derek folded his arms on the desk and rested his head on them. He was going in and out of it until finally, sleep overcame him.

**Author's Note: **Review?

-TalesFromAnother and lilcutie0918


	3. Out Cold

**Disclaimer: We don't own LWD. **

**Premonition **

**Chapter two: Out Cold **

Derek's eyes slowly started to open. His vision was blurry. He lifted his head up, and noticed the classroom was empty; the only person in there was Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith was sitting on his desk staring at Derek. He didn't look mad, or anything, he looked emotionless.

"What's up?" Derek said in a drowsy voice.

Mr. Smith continued staring at him. He finally said.

"Just a lazy student who likes to sleep in my class." Mr. Smith scooted off the desk, and was standing.

Derek started rubbing his eyes. "If you wanted me up, why didn't you just wake me?"

"Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" Mr. Smith started to clap as he neared Derek. "I guess I'm not as smart as you."

Derek rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. Mr. Smith walked up, and took the desk sitting across from Derek.

"I did try. You were out cold." Derek's eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Derek's what being going on at home? You have sort of been dozing off here and there this past week."

Derek didn't know what to say. His head was starting to hurt.

"Everything at home is fine." He was on the defensive. "I just have been dealing with a lot of homework that's all. Listen I have to go."

Derek stood up from his desk, and grabbed his bag.

"Listen Derek if you need to talk, I'm always here."

Derek nodded, and gave a fake smile of appreciation.

_Sorry but the last thing I need is advice from my English, who trying to be cool._

Mr. Smith's eyes followed Derek as he left the room. He could tell something was up.

--

Derek looked at his watch, as he walked down the hall. His watch read 12:05. Lunch had started ten minutes ago. He hurried to the cafeteria.

He walked in, and the place was a mess. People were everywhere. The room felt like it was spinning, and he was becoming over whelmed. Everything sounded incoherent.

"DEREK!" A female's voice screamed. Derek looked over, and saw it was Cassie. She was waving for him to come sit with her. He took a deep breath, and headed towards her.

"Hey Derek, are you okay?"

He sat down, and started rubbing his temples.

"Yeah. I fell asleep in my English class. I missed a few of my other classes. Boy am I going to get nailed for that."

Cassie let out a small giggle.

"You want my fries?"

Derek nodded yes. She scooted them to him. Derek picked up a fry, and started to nibble on it.

"DEREK!" Growled a very angry Casey. She sat down next to him, plopping down a stack of homework in front of him.

"You missed your History, and computer class, and since we both take those classes, your teachers, thought it would be fun to take their frustration of you out on me."

Derek was laughing under his breath, he looked over at Cassie, and she was doing the same.

"Here is your homework. Next time I get stuck with this, you're going down."

Derek rolled his eyes. He picked up a fry.

"Oh really?" He took a bite out of the fry, and threw the half-eaten piece at her. She made a disgust face, and dodged it.

"Well I think I'm going to go." Cassie said standing up. She leaned over and kissed Derek's cheek. She reached in her purse, and grabbed a bottle of aspirin.

"For your headache babe." She said laying it on the table. She looked over at Casey with a phony grin. "It was nice seeing you Casey."

Casey responded with the same phony grin. "Nice seeing you too."

Cassie turned, and walked out.

Derek looked at the bottle of aspirin with confusion. _I don't remember mentioning I had a headache. Maybe I did. Okay, this is weird._

Casey moved to get up, but she stumbled, and bumped shoulders with Derek. Derek felt a bolt of lighting shoot through his entire body.

_**Dark figure running, running fast, scared, very dark, high pitch scream!**_

Casey jolted to side, indicating she also felt the bolt. Derek felt drained, and tired.

"Derek did you just…shock me?"

_Sounds good...I'll go with that._

"Oh yea, been working on that one all day for you," He smirked.

Casey rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She stormed off.

Derek pushed away the fries he was eating; he no longer had an appetite. However, he couldn't describe how he was feeling.

--

The bathroom doors swung open, and through them strutted, a very confident Cassie.

The first bathroom sink, mirror, was taken by Kendra. She was applying her "after lunch make-up."

Cassie took the sink next to her. She placed her purse to the side of the sink, and started washing her hands. She gave Kendra a glance out of the corner of her eyes. She didn't like Kendra. Kendra was the haughty, rich, bitchy girl that most people didn't like. However, Cassie not only didn't like her for that, she disliked her the most for having dated Derek.

Cassie dried her hands. She reached into her pants pocket, and pulled out strawberry lip-gloss. She unscrewed the top, and generously applied some to her lips. She pressed them together.

"So Kendra I hear you got the lead in the school play." She closed her lip-gloss, and slid it back into her pocket.

Kendra nodded yes.

Cassie started poofing her hair.

"It be a shame if you got a huge zit in the middle of your forehead, on opening night."

Kendra glanced at her from the corner of her eyes.

Cassie finished poofing her, she grabbed her purse, and turned from the sink.

Cassie paused as she walked pass Kendra. She bent, and whispered in her ear.

"_I'm sure that won't happen."_

Kendra's skin crawled with an uncomfortable feeling.

Cassie smirked and walked out. Kendra's eyes followed her as she left. As soon as she was gone Kendra pressed her face closer to the mirror looking for imperfection.

Cassie walked down the hall with a grin.

All eyes were on her.

* * *

**Review please? **

**Have a happy new year **

-lilcutie0918 and talesfromanother


	4. Space Case, Dear Bear, and Hockey

**Disclaimer: We do not own lwd.**

**Premonition**

**Chapter three: Space Case, Dear Bear, and Hockey. **

Casey huffed, clearly annoyed. She was waiting by Derek's car after school, _for_ Derek and he hadn't even shown up yet! She was getting irritated by now, assuming that he was probably with his _girlfriend_ Cassie. Casey didn't like that girl. There was something…off about her. She had a weird vibe about her.

The looks Cassie sometimes gave Derek crept her out. It was like…lust? She didn't know. But it freaked her out. Derek _was_her stepbrother, so it was normal to feel that way, to feel disgusted by that. However, it wasn't for the right reason.

Casey didn't know how to describe it. It was a weird feeling that she had been feeling towards Derek lately. She didn't know what it was. She had never felt it before. And it kind of…scared her. Sure Derek still annoyed her to the max, but it didn't mean the way it meant before- before this feeling came upon her, into her thoughts. Casey tried to ignore it, but it wasn't working.

One thing about Cassie was that she always seemed to have this certain, evil air about her. Weird thought, yes, but she did. Casey was always good at observing people. And that popped out at her, like a balloon.

"Yo, Space Case, wake up and get in the car," a voice snapped at Casey.

Casey jumped, and noticed Derek standing there with his arm around Cassie's waist. Casey wanted to shake her head in disgust but didn't.

She rolled her eyes and opened the back door, knowing Cassie would be sitting up front today.

Turning to him, she said, "Shut up Derek."

Derek smirked at her, "Someone's grouchy today."

In response, Casey shut the door in his face. She folded her arms and waited for the two _lovebirds_to get in the car.

Once they did, they took off, radio blasting and Casey now getting a headache.

"Derek, turn it down!"

Looking in the rearview mirror, Derek smirked and just turned the radio louder. Casey could have sworn she heard Cassie giggling. She wanted to strangle her, oh and Derek too.

"DEREK!"

Derek looked up for a split second and then turned back to the road. That just angered Casey even more. She knew Derek had heard her, seeing as he looked up.

"DEREK!" Casey yelled louder.

Derek turned the radio down, immediately after Casey yelled his name and shouted back-smirking slightly, "WHAT?"

His voice sounded awkward against the silence. Cassie however, broke the silence by bursting out laughing, touching his shoulder lightly as he drove. He was grinning at her and for some reason that made Casey mad.

"Nothing," she finally said back, turning to the window, missing the weird look Derek was giving her.

Silence filtered into the car once more; the radio was finally turned down- thankfully, and Casey rested her head against the window, the cool glass decreasing her pain a little bit.

Soon, her eyelids were starting to droop, as Derek came close to Cassie's house. It wasn't long before she finally drifted off to sleep.

Derek parked right outside Cassie's house. Turning to her, he gave her a grin.

"See you tomorrow."

She smiled back and drew him into a kiss, "Kay, bye."

She got out of the car and waved. He waved back before driving away; missing the dirty look she was giving Casey, who was still sleeping in the back seat.

When Derek arrived back at the house, he contemplated on whether he should just leave Casey in the car, or take her inside so that he didn't get in trouble. Finally deciding that grounding didn't sound appealing at all, Derek reluctantly got out of the car and turned to Casey's door. Casey's face was still leaning against it.

Shaking his head at her, he opened the door, making Casey jolt awake immediately, nearly falling in the process.

"Derek!" she yelled angrily, trying to gather her self together.

He looked at her, clearly amused, "What? I was waking you up."

"Ugh!" Was her response back.

She grabbed her bag and headed towards the house, Derek following lazily behind her.

"Have a nice nap Space Case?"

Casey looked over her shoulder and gave him a dirty look before stomping inside, slamming the door in Derek's face.

Derek scowled and threw the door open, slamming it into the wall.

"Now was that _really_necessary?"

"Yes!" Casey yelled, stomping into the family room.

"Okay, seriously, not that I care or anything, but what the heck is your problem? You've been moody all day!"

Derek was following Casey, both not noticing Edwin and Lizzie upstairs, watching them with amused expressions, enjoying this immensely.

Casey hastily turned around; causing Derek to come to a halt- they were both so close to each other now that they could feel the beats of each other's heart.

Angrily, she yelled, "You are my problem!"

Derek rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, yeah, what else is knew? I can't be the only reason can I?"

Casey shook her head, "No, your not. Just one of them."

Derek shrugged, deciding not to care anymore. It was Casey's life, not his.

"Okaaaay, now if you'll excuse me, I'ma go watch TV now. See ya Spacey."

Casey rolled her eyes at Derek; the whole 'Space Case' and Spacey thing was getting rather old.

"And quite calling me Space Case, Dear bear!" She spat out.

Derek stopped and turned back around, smirking. He folded his arms.

"You honestly think 'Dear Bear' affects me anymore? Pleaseee. Talk about old schoool."

Casey huffed, "Whatever. Just stop calling me it!"

Derek raised his eyebrow, "Why, does it _bother_ you?"

He stepped closer to her, she noticed, "No! Now leave me alone, I have things to do," with that, she pushed him, though she didn't noticed one of Marti's toys lying on the ground by Derek's foot for he suddenly lost his footing.

He tried to grab onto Casey to stop himself, only to send her down with him. Together, they fell to the floor. Casey (screaming slightly) landing hard on Derek and Derek landing hard on the floor. His vision suddenly blurred and then went black. A few seconds later, it came back, only he was now seeing something totally different.

**He was at a hockey stadium, full of people. He was looking as if from a bird's eye view and then as if it were a camera directing a movie, it switched scenes and his eyes landed on Casey -who was reading a book (typical) and his family sitting in the seventh row. They were shouting something, though Derek couldn't hear them. They looked excited and they were cheering. Then the scene changed again, this time it showed him the ice. He immediately recognized the players on the team. They were all racing towards the goal, one in the lead. **

**Derek couldn't see the one in the lead's face for the scene changed again and now he was looking at Cassie, who was a few rows above the Venturi-Macdonald family. She looked to be in some kind of trance, muttering something under her breath. Derek didn't know quite what to think of her…she looked kind of crazy. Derek shook his head, and suddenly as if the volume turned up on a radio, cheers and screams filled Derek's ears. But then the cheers drifted away and screams of terror filled the stadium. **

Derek was forced back into reality with the sound of his name being called over and over; the voice sounded panicked? Derek's eyes snapped open and he stared into the concerned/worried face of Casey. He groaned and snapped his eyes shut. His head was pounding.

"Derek! Are you okay?" Casey's voice went through his mind.

Derek slowly opened his eyes again, and focused on Casey instead of the headache.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute. My head is killing me."

"Want some aspirin?"

"Sure."

"Be right back," Casey said, she gave Derek one last concerned look (which is rare) before going into the kitchen.

"Derek, you okay?"

Derek turned his head and looked at Edwin and Lizzie, both had seen what had happened.

"Uh, yeah."

Rubbing his head, he slowly got up and rested the palm of his hand against his forehead, which had started to pound a bit more.

Derek, for one, couldn't figure out why he was getting all of these headaches. It was ridiculous! It's not like he was stressed, so that wasn't it. Maybe it was the whole sticking to one girl thing…he didn't know but it was getting extremely annoying.

"Here you go Derek," Casey said, tossing Derek the pills and handing him the water.

"Thanks," Derek said, he swallowed the pills right when Nora and George came in.

"You okay honey?" Nora asked, concerned.

She put a hand on Derek's head and then took it away, seeing that he didn't have a fever.

"Yeah, I think I'm just overtired or something and the fall probably caused my headache."

"You sure Derek?" George asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go take a nap, get some rest before the game."

"You think you can still go? With that headache?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, I'll be uh, fine," Derek said, stumbling slightly as he headed to the stairs.

Seeing this, Nora turned to Casey and said, "Casey why don't you help Derek upstairs."

Casey normally would have argued. Though right now, her concern was showing for Derek. He never got headaches before, and he shouldn't have passed out when he fell. That wasn't right.

"Okay," she said and took long strides to get to Derek. She helped him up, and for once neither of them argued.

When they made it to his room, Derek turned to Casey, and attempted to smile, "Thanks."

Casey nodded, Derek walked into his room.

Just as he was about to close the door, she spoke up and said, "Derek you sure you're okay?"

Derek looked her straight in the eye and said, "Yeah."

He closed the door just as she smiled and turned to leave.

Derek went towards his bed and sat down. Glancing over at the clock, he saw that the game didn't start for a while. His headache was slowly starting to fade. By the time they left for the hockey game his headache was completely gone.

"Alright everyone, lets give them _hell_ out there on that ice tonight," yelled the coach. He was in the middle of giving his pre-game inspirational speech. Everyone was pumped and chanting, everyone but Derek. His mind was wandering.

"So will Cassie be here?" Derek came out of space at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Yeah. Only in support of me though, she thinks hockey is violent, and well, she is anti-violence."

"You really plan on keeping her for a while, don't you?" Sam crossed his arms.

Derek shuddered at the thought of commitment, however, there was something about Cassie, she had him spell bound.

"Yeah man, we have something pretty good."

"Alright ladies," shouted the coach, "quite you're chatting! It's game time."

Derek was the first to head out; it was only right considering he was the star player. He looked around the stadium. The place was packed with a cheering audience. He was quickly able to spot out his family in the seventh row. They were cheering, and waving while Casey sat there reading her book. Derek turned to look for Cassie but then did a double take. Casey...family, seventh row, Casey was reading a book. He had some serious dejavu right now. But he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

Shaking his head, Derek went back to looking for Cassie. He looked around to see if she had already arrived. She hadn't.

"Yo, D! You all right?" Sam yelled over the crowd.

Derek turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, was looking for Cassie!"

"Is she here?"

Derek shook his head, feeling slightly disappointed that she wasn't here yet.

"No, must be running late."

Sam shrugged, just then the coach called for Derek to come forward and start the game. Derek skated up to him, determined.

It was game time.

The crowd watched eagerly as Derek raced towards the goal. He was skating along the side of the wall, occasionally bumping into it as he tried to skate faster, away from the other guy who was trying to desperately catch up with him.

The skater was a few sizes bigger then him. Derek motioned to move away from the wall, but the other skater was too quick. Next thing Derek new, he was being slammed into the wall. The pain immediately erupted through his entire body. He slid to the ground. The whistle blew, and everyone on the ice stopped moving. The audience watched, concern written in most of their faces. Some people skated over to him. He looked up at them and nodded that he was all right. His eyes drifted and he caught a blurry glimpse of Cassie in the stands. And then suddenly, he was seeing something completely different, however, his eyes were still open to those in the stadium.

**A forest clouded his vision. It was nightfall and the wind was blowing fiercely against his skin. He shivered. It was freezing. And then suddenly, he heard a blood-curtailing**** scream.**

Derek jolted awake. Someone was calling his name; his vision was still blurry. He shook his head and it became clear. He was now looking at the worried faces of his teammates.

"Dude, you all right? You looked like you were in some kind of trance!" Sam's voice reached his ears.

Derek turned to him, "Sorry I guess I blacked out for a second. I'm fine now though."

Coach put a hand on his shoulder, "You sure Derek? Do you think you can still play?"

Derek nodded, and tried standing up. The team took a few steps back and Derek smirked at them.

"Yeah I can! What are you all waiting for? Come on!" Then, as if nothing had ever happened, he skated out into the open and the crowd erupted into cheers.

The game was on.

* * *

**Hey guys! We'd just liked to thank everyone who has been reviewing! You guys are awesome! If you want, check out our other stories! They are on my (lilcutie0918) profile. **

**Thanks!**

**-lilcutie0918 and talesfromanother **


	5. Fallen

**Disclaimer: we do not own lwd.**

**Premonition**

**Chapter four: Fallen**

The game was in its final period, both teams tied at fifteen. Derek and his teammates had taken a beating from the other team; that weren't one for playing fair. Derek took in a breath and looked at his teammates, there was time left on the clock for one play, it was go time. They knew what needed to be done, and all nodded to Derek. The buzzer sounded, and the puck was dropped, immediately, Derek took control of it. He gracefully avoided the large bodies that came crashing towards him. He slid up close to the goal; ice shavings flew up, his eyes locked with the goalies. Derek gripped his hockey stick tightly, swung back, and hit the puck.

The crowd held their breath as the puck shot straight for the goal. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The goalie moved to block it, however, he was unable to. The puck slid right under him and touched the net just as the clock ran out. The crowd broke out into a loud cheer. Derek's team came skating up to him with happy, sweat- dripping, faces.

The losing team skated off into the corner to sulk. Everyone started complaining about the loss. One, in particular, was staring directly at Derek. His name was Mick Thompson, jersey number twelve; the referee had been penalizing him all night. He was steaming with anger, and Derek's teammate's happy cheers weren't helping. Anger kept intensifying, and before he knew it, he was skating towards Derek.

"Hey Mick, what are you doing?" Called out one of his teammates. Mick ignored him and kept going.

Derek was too caught up in his victory to notice Mick coming toward him.

Up in the stands, Casey's eyes were wondering around the arena, taking everything in. Everyone in the stands were all standing and cheering for Derek. The teammates were all gathered around Derek, slapping him on the back and congratulating him. Just then however, her eyes locked onto the hockey player coming towards Derek. She raised her eyebrow at him, wondering what he was doing. He just smirked at her and steadily moved forward- his eyes now away from hers, and straight on Derek's form. Curiosity and worry immediately reached her mind, she wanted to shout out to him to watch out...unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to hear her with all of the noise going on.

Derek was enjoying being the center of attention; he always did. He wore a huge smile as he scanned the audience, hearing his name being chanted over and over. His eyes locked onto Casey. She had a worried look on her face that made him uncomfortable. The feeling of someone coming towards him grew deep in his spine. He turned around; his eyes widened as he saw Mick coming at him like a bull. His body was frozen in place. He knew to move, his brain was screaming at him to move, but he couldn't. Everything around him seemed to freeze He could hear the distorted, muffled sounds of his team members yelling, _"What the hell are you doing?_"

Derek took in a breath of air, awaiting impact. Mick's body made contact with Derek's, and they both went falling to the ground. Mick's entire weight crashed into Derek, and he hit the ground hard. A single shock and an enormous amount of pain shot through his entire body, and then... everything went black.

George gasped at the sight of his son's falling body. He immediately jumped out his seat, and ran to Derek. Nora fumbled through her purse trying to find her cell phone, so she could call 911. Edwin and Lizzie were panicking, but doing their best to control Marti. Casey was speechless, eyes wide open.

Cassie's looked straight at Derek's fallen body; a slight grin creased her face. Everyone was running around like headless chickens, she however, was calm. It's not like she didn't know this was going to happen.

"Perfect," she muttered under her breath. She got up from her seat, before anyone noticed her, and quietly left, she took a quick glance at Casey and smiled.

The _click, click,_ from her heels echoed through the hall. It was dark, and the hallway had a slight ominous feel to it, the sort of feeling that would make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Not to Cassie. This was Cassie's element, this is what she loved, darkness. She walked passed Derek's locker, and paused, another smile coming onto her face.

_It's all happening, as it should, _she thought to herself.

The loud sirens from the ambulance could be heard from down the street, she decided to leave through the side exit. The cold crisp air caught her face as she walked out; she inhaled deeply. The smell of winter was refreshing.

"See you in three days, my darling Derek," she blew a kiss behind her, and continued walking.

Casey looked in shock as people crowded around Derek, the ambulance would be coming soon and now they were trying to get Derek to breathe. Casey was still in the stands, taking everything in. She couldn't believe how quick it all had happened. One minute, everyone was crowded around Derek, congratulating him and then the next they were all screaming in terror as Mick Thompson's body crashed into him, sending him flying hard to the floor. Casey couldn't really see Derek, being up in the stands. All she knew was that it was bad. She could make out a doctor, who had come from the audience to help, still trying to get him to breathe. George and Nora were both down there. As for Lizzie and Edwin and Marti, Casey didn't know where they went. They were no longer with her; she didn't even see them leave.

The ambulance was running into the building now, she could see them trying to get everyone out of the way as they tried to get to Derek, who still lay there unconscious. Casey willed herself to get down there, with her family, but it seemed like she was paralyzed. She wanted to ride along with Derek, wanted to see if everything was okay. She just couldn't move!

Next thing Casey knew, they were taking him away, George was going with them and then… he was gone.


	6. Comatose

**A/N:**Sorry we haven't been updating, but life is a little crazy. We really want to and plan to continue this story. This is not technically a new chapter, this is a rewrite. We weren't pleased with how the chapter was,so before we continue on we wanted to fix it. enjoy! Please Review! TalesFromAnother and DreamForever03 (who use to be lilcutie0918)

**Disclaimer: We don't, nor claim, to own Life With Derek.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter six rewrite

Casey often remembered seeing this familiar scene on a tv show, or in a movie, she never actually thought this would happen in real life. With her, were the rest of the family and some of Derek's closes friends. Casey wanted scream, get rid of the silence as they kept waiting for any source of information on Derek. She hoped nothing serious had happened to him. She may not like him at times and they may fight a lot, but he was her step-brother, even an annoying on at that. However she still kind of cared for him. As hard as that was to admit to even to herself.

"That's us," George finally spoke up, snapping out of his trance of staring blindingly at the cracked tile beneath him; thinking nothing and everything dealt with Derek Venturi. His eldest son.

Worry was all that went through his mind.

The man before him- Doctor Hartley, looked to be aging some, his hair graying a bit and wrinkles of constant stress and just getting old was evident. He looked to be in his mid forties. Definitely someone of long-term experience in what he did.

Pushing his big-framed glasses up his nose, he cleared his throat and said, "Terribly sorry for the long wait. Straight to the point- Derek Venturi has received 2 broken rubs but were easily fixed, due to the way he fell he has a sprained left foot and a slight concussion. It's ironic that he made it out this well considering the impact of the fall. It looked like he got hit pretty hard."

George nodded- all feeling relieved that Derek was all in all fine. They too have been worried about the fact that he had been slammed hard down to the ice. So the fact that he only received minor injuries were a miracle to them.

"Yes he got hit pretty hard. Scared us all half to death."

The doctor chuckled- a dry chuckle that held no laughter in it just because it was a serious moment.

"Yes well he's asleep due to the after affects of surgery on his ribcage. You can see him however if you like. Wait for him to wake up..."

George and Nora were obviously the first ones to go seeing as they were the parental guardians. Casey and everyone else were quiet but more of a calming silince knowing that Derek was alright. Marti had gone off Kendra do the ladies room and Edwin and Lizzie were just as quiet as everyone else.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"What time do you think he'll wake up Doctor?" Nora asked once they stepped into her step-son's room. Wires looked to be sprawled everywhere around his body- hooking up to all sorts of instruments- trying to keep track of his body and timing his heart rate.

He was breathing on his own- which was really good considering when he came in- he for sure had the wind knocked out of him and couldn't find air to breathe properly. Nora shook her head mainly in disbelief. Thanking God that nothing to bad had happened to him. Everyone would have been devastated.

Doctor Hartley rubbed the bridge of his noise- telling them it depended on the person. He wasn't badly injured so he could wake up today. There was no telling how long a body needed to rest.

Nora and George nodded as he left them be. Nora noticed some of Derek's hair in his face and being motherly- she moved it away. His hair had always went in everyway. Giving him the always 'just waking up' look. She sighed, wishing that he'd just wake up and say something- to prove to them that he was indeed okay, even if the doctor said he was. Parents always had some sort of doubt when it was their children and family.

Without them it was like part of them were missing. Nora couldn't have that when her own divorce had happened recently. She never really liked talking about it. Divorce was something you just never brought up. It was depressing and she had George and a whole new family now. Nora couldn't believe her luck.

Soon she felt George's hand in hers. The softness and firmness of it making her smile. She loved him, that was for sure and knew he was worrying. She squeezed back in reassurance.

"He's going to be fine George, stop worrying."

George let out a dry laugh, "I know, I just can't help it. I mean the look on his face as he was falling was enough of a blow to me. It keeps replaying in my head."

Nora ran her thumb over his and said, "Well luckily nothing to bad happened to him. Considering the impact. I'm for sure thankful for that."

George nodded, silence running over them again. He wanted to get out of the room now. Feeling suffocated. He knew Derek was fine. He just wished he'd wake up for reassurance. He knew the others wanted to see him as well. As for him though, he needed some fresh air.

Mentioning this to Nora he stood up, still holding her hand. They took one last look at Derek and then left the room, still hand in hand.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Casey sat with the rest of the family in the living room she hadn't really moved much since she got there. Marti had been all over the place considering she was young, full of energy, and wanted to play all the time. Luckily Sam had been taking care of that for Casey. Kendra had gone outside to talk on her phone and Edwin and Lizzie were with Sam as well. Casey had been waiting for her parents to come back.

She wanted to see him- which surprised her a little but with something as important as this- she needed to make sure that he was okay. She'd just wished that they hurry up- not that she was rushing them or anything. Peer pressure was not good. Don't do it! So Casey just sat in her seat and just waited.

And waited. And wait till she felt like her head was going to explode. It was probably the fact that she had driven herself mad with boredom that was affecting her. She was already tired of this place and had only been here for a few hours. She wanted to leave, go home, and have everything go back to normal. Not be some drama on the tv or in a movie.

She wanted to go back to her life.

Her life with Derek.

"How's he doing?" Casey immediately asked once she finally saw Nora and George coming towards her.

"He's fine. Where's everyone else?" Nora asked noticing them gone.

"They went for some air. Is it okay if I go see him now?"

Nora and George nodded and all three went separate ways. George to outside, Nora to the cafeteria for coffee, and Casey to Derek Venturi's room.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Walking in, Casey took one of the seats near his bed. His face looked peaceful, as his heartbeat echoed gradually through out the room. He actually looked sweet sleeping like he hadn't slept for along time. Bags were under his eyes, something Casey had noticed awhile ago. His girlfriend still hadn't showed up yet, something that bothered her for some unknown reason. It shouldn't be her business, but if her boyfriend were in the hospital, she'd be first in line to see him.

Casey turned her thoughts back to Derek. She looked at him as he slept.

For some unknown reason she felt the need to reach out and take his hand. Relunctant, she looked behind her then leaned foward to grasp his hand into her own. If Derek had been consenious he would have quickly pulled away from her touch. Casey smiled at the thought. What she wouldn't give to have him pull away. Sure it would hurt a little bit, but it would mean he was okay. Casey started massaging the top of Derek's hand with her thumb. Casey noticed the machine montoring Derek's heart started to beat faster then it was before. She wasn't a medical expert, but that fast beeping couldn't mean something good.

"Cassie," Derek uttered out. Casey looked to Derek, who was still sleeping, and then behind her to see if Cassie was there. She wasn't. Casey turned back to Derek and noticed he was starting to sweat, and seemed to be in pain. She quickly pushed the "Nurse Call" button when she started to hear Derek mutter incoherently.

"Derek?" she said leaning closer to hear him. She couldn't make out a single word he was saying.

"Derek," she said again, touching his forehead to see if he was feverish. Right as her hand touch Derek forehead his heart started beat faster.

"No!" he screamed out. His loud voice startled Casey and she took a few step back; almost tripping over the chair she had been sitting in. The nurse came running in and montioned for her to leave. Casey obeyed and quickly made her way back to the waiting room, trying her best not to run. She took the first she seat found and started crying.

"Casey you alright?" A voice brought her back down to Earth.

She looked up, her blue eyes connecting with Sam's brown eyes. She vaguely noticed that the others weren't with him and raised an eyebrow at him while wiping some of her tears away.

"I, uh- where's Ed an-?"

"Nora took them home to get away from the stress. Did anything happen?"

Sam sat down next to her, silently wrapping an arm around her as a sort of comfort, nothing more. Just being there for her.

"Just, uh- he," Casey couldn't seem to get the words out. She had been put into shock at Derek screaming uselessly at her, not even being awake. It was like he had no control, as if he was begging to be woken up, and then his heart sped up uncontrollably. Casey had seen nothing like it.

"He who, Derek?" Sam questioned, trying to make some sense of what Casey was saying. Sam didn't know what seemed to have upset Casey so much. He needed to find out.

Casey nodded, desperately trying to form sentences that did make sense, "Yes, he woke up but not really..."

Sam raised his eyebrow at that, now completely lost. Had Casey gone mad within ten minutes of not seeing her?

"Casey I'm really not understanding you here. What do you mean he kind of woke up?"

"Well he was talking really strangely and it was just so _weird. _His heart beat was out of control so I called the nurses. I don't even know if he's okay, I just ran out."

Sam shook his head, standing up. He needed to go see what was up and inform everyone else. What Casey was saying didn't sound good and usually Casey was logical so he knew something was wrong.

"Okay well Case, I'm guna go check and see what's going on with the nurses okay? Stay here I'll be right back okay?"

Casey barely remembered if she responded or not. She was just hoping Derek was alright. She shouldn't have ran out like she did. She should have stayed and see what happened.

Casey wished she could turn back time but knew that was anything but possible. She just needed to wait, and that was all she needed to do at this moment.


	7. Author Note

**Author Note;**

**Hey everyone, just to let you know, this is not a chapter this an author note. Me ****DreamForever03 just dropping a note to let you know that the previous chapter, Comatose, has been re-written. It's completely different from it original and before we post any new chapters we want to make sure you have read the Re-Written chapter 6 so you wont be confused. We are gonna try to have a chapter up soon. Thanks a bunches!!!**

TalesFromAnother and DreamForever03


End file.
